A Way To Get The Truth! A Story For Alexa
by anime-fan-willa
Summary: Alexa is being held for questioning by L. When she refuses to talk, he decides to use other "methods" to make her speak. How far will he go to get the answers he wants? Will Alexa confess to knowing something about Kira? Smut, sex, torture of sorts.


**A WAY TO GET THE TRUTH **

By Anime-fan-willa

A story requested by Alexa!

Anime: Death Note.

Pairing: L x Alexa (L x Reader)

DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN L OR ANY OTHER DEATH NOTE CHARACTERS. NOR DO I OWN THE ANIME OR MANGA! ALL RIGHTS RESEARVED! THIS IS A FANFIC AND NOTHING MORE! SO PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! Lol I WISH I owned Death note! I'D MADE L STRIP ON TV!!! XD

...

**Chapter 1-A Suspect!**

L sat in his usual strange way, talking into the microphone.

"I'll ask you one more time." He said, "How do you know Kira?"

On the other side of the glass, Alexa was strapped onto the interrogation chair just as Misa had been earlier.

Her waist length, blonde hair fell behind her, and her forest-green eyes were blindfolded.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU!" she cried, "I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT KIRA!"

Light frowned. "Ryuzaki!" he said, "This girl is obviously innocent! What do you have proving other wise, anyway?!"

Without turning around, L calmly stated his reasoning.

"This is the second Kira's friend who helped her make the video tapes. Misa said she's met this girl before, and she's no good."

Matsuda rolled his eyes.

"The only reason she said that," he began, "is because she's jealous! This girl's even prettier than she is!"

Up stairs, Misa winced. "For some reason," she thought, "I feel like I want to hit Matsuda today."

"That may very well be the case..." L continued, "but either way, we have to be sure."

He turned to his best friend, "Unless, Light, you were to tell me that Misa is an unreliable source. You're not telling me that, though, are you? Because that would put her back under suspicion of being the second Kira."

A bead of sweat dropped down from Light's forehead. "No, of course not, Ryuzaki!" he said with a forced smile, "Misa's COMPLETELY reliable!"

"Very well." The young detective said, turning back to the monitor. "Let's resume questioning the suspect."

A few minutes later, Matsuda sighed impatiently. "She's not talking!" he complained, "What are we gonna do?"

"Quite your whining, Matsuda!" L snapped, and stood up from his chair.

"Since this isn't working," he smirked, "I'll just have to use other methods to make her talk."

...

**Chapter 2-From "Method" to "Madness"!**

"Tell me," L said calmly, as he untied Alexa's straps, unbinding her.

"What is your relationship to Kira?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" She scowled impatiently, fidgeting, as he preyed another knot lose. "I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT KIRA!"

"I see..." L sighed, "Then you leave me no choice."

He ripped the last strap clean from her wrist, and she fell to the ground, landing on her hands and knees.

She ripped off her blindfold, and glared at him with fiery emerald eyes, like a forest set ablaze.

His eyes remained the same, though. They were their usual cool black color, emotionless, and empty, as he starred at her, silent.

"Bastard!" she hissed, as she rubbed her wrists tenderly.

"It had to be done." The young detective said. "You wouldn't come clean."

Alexa glared at him. "I STILL WON'T!" she screamed. "I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH KIRA!"

L sighed again.

"I thought you might say that." He began to approach her.

"Very well then." He said, "You leave me no other choice..."

And with that, he grabbed both her arms, slamming them against the wall before and pinning her against the wall between them, and pressing his lips to hers.

Upstairs, the entire task force was still watching the monitor screen.

"THIS IS CRAZY!" Matsuda cried, "MADNESS!"

Light slammed his hands down onto the keyboard.

"Ryuzaki!" he yelled into the microphone, "I KNOW YOU HAVE YOUR OWN WAY OF DOING THINGS, BUT THIS IS JUST RIDICULOUS!"

L ignored the comments, and proceeded to kiss his suspect furiously.

Eventually, she stopped resisting and threw her arms around his neck, as he picked up her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"RYUZAKI! I SAID STOP THIS!"

L moved his tongue down Alexa's neck, as they slid down the wall, and onto the floor.

She then lifted his shirt above his head, as he eagerly tore at his pants, pulling them off before ripping open her dress.

"I'M COMING DOWN THERE, RYUZAKI!"

The young Canadian women and the Japanese man kissed each other feverishly, as their body's pressed closer and closer, heat rising.

L grabbed onto her thighs again, and thrust into her as the sound of her screams drowned out the screaming that could be heard from the other side of the steel door.

"RYUZAKI! YOU UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! LET ME IN! DAMNIT L! LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!"

They kissed briefly as L sped up, his pace and temperature rising.

His rhythm came simultaneously with their shallow breaths.

Then, he pushed in one last time, savoring his release, as he held their position for a few seconds, and then collapsed onto her, both of them panting.

Eventually, their breathing steadied and he pulled out, standing up and putting his clothing back on.

She watched him in silence, until he turned to face her, hands in his pockets, starring expectantly.

Alexa smiled innocently.

"I still don't have any connection to Kira."

Author's notes:

This picture is actually L x Misa. I found it on the web. But since Alexa has waist length, blonde hair too, I thought it'd be okay because she matches Misa's description ^_^

2) I LOVE YOU ALL! PM ME IF U WANT A REQUEST DONE FOR YOU!

NOTE TO ALEXA: I wasn't really sure how to write this well, since I didn't know how descriptive you like it ;) you said you wanted an LxYou story, and to me, "x" means sex. If that's what you meant, then yay! :D If not, sorry :( but anyway, I didn't want to be TOO descriptive about the sex just encase that's not what you like. That's why I didn't describe much... this request actually REALLY piqued my interest, since there is A LOT I could do here ;) if it's what you want, I'd like to make it a little dirtier, and a lot more descriptive! If you like it the way it is, then that's great :D but if you want LESS smut, please PM me saying that and ill edit it! Or if you want MORE smut, then please PM me saying that! Other wise, if I don't get a reply saying that, I'll just assume the amount of dirt was okay ^_^

Thanks again!

anime-fan-willa


End file.
